Grease Suits You
by C-artist
Summary: What happens when Puck's precious car breaks down in the middle of nowhere? Purt, Puck/Kurt, slash-fic, one-shot.


'**Grease suits you'**

"Of all the times… why does it have to break down in the middle of nowhere?!" Puck growled, slamming his fists on the motor cap of his pick-up truck.

He was exaggerating, though. He was only at the other side of the city… nowhere near his usual, favorite garage, but that didn't have to mean that there wasn't another one around.

He sighed, dropping his head to his chest. This angry behavior wouldn't help him with his precious car. Instead he looked up and around the area.

To his very surprise there was a sign signaling that there was a garage just around the corner. So he got a few strong looking guys that passed by and managed to get his car parked. After that he started his little walk to the garage.

"Can I help you?" A man spoke up and together they got Puck's car to the garage. However, he had to wait since the owner of the garage had to finish another car first.

--

"Need some help, dad?" A high-pitched voice rung through the workplace as a boy of puck's age entered.

"yeah, could you check up on that car over there, son?" The mechanic answered as he looked up briefly to check on his son.

The boy nodded and walked over to Puck's car, opening the cap and leaning over to search for the problem.

"Hummel, is that you?" Puck blinked, coming out of his previous stupor and stared at the boy dressed in a blue overall.

Kurt jumped slightly and looked up at his fellow glee club member. "Puck…" He acknowledged him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, unable to construct the answer for himself.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and then clucked his tongue as he placed a hand on his hip. "This is my father's garage, Puck." He stated.

"Oh." Puck said intelligently, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away.

Kurt shrugged and turned back to the car. "Do you know what the problem might be? Or just tell me what happened." He asked, unaware off Puck who stared to stare at him again.

However, answer stayed out as Puck was slightly distracted.

"Puck…" No reaction… so he turned around to face him again.

"Puck?" He repeated, but still no answer. He snapped his fingers, but that didn't work as well.

"Noah!" He tried and Puck snapped back to attention.

"What?" He asked, shaking his head lightly.

"I asked what happened to your car." Kurt sighed dramatically, dropping his hands to show his defeat.

"Oh, right… The engine broke down, I still had enough fuel though, so that couldn't have been the problem." He finally answered.

Kurt nodded and stretched his arms in front of him, now knowing where to search and he leaned back over the car. A silence fell as only the sounds of people working on the cars and the talking of Kurt's father and his costumer continued.

It was wrong to think the thoughts Puck was thinking at this exact moment. He knew that very well, but he couldn't seem to stop as his gaze was focused on the small frame of Kurt, his tiny waist, tight blue-clad firm ass and the promising pose.

Kurt working on a car was almost as wrong, yet deliciously good-looking as a random hot chick in a similar tight, body-complimenting outfit doing the same job.

He unconsciously licked his lips just as Kurt looked up. He raised an eyebrow as he kept the words he wanted to say in and switched them for a teasing line. "You like what you see?"

Puck again, snapped back to attention, raising his gaze from the waist up to Kurt's face. "Yes, I mean-… No. I mean, dude, you're a guy." He shook his head and ran a hand through his mohawk.

"Right," He mumbled softly to himself before turning back to the car and motioning him closer. "Did you even try and start the car when it failed on you?"

"No, why?" Puck answered, walking over to him.

"Well, it's not much of a problem, really, but now you are here it's better to have it fixed." He reached to the engine and fiddled with a tube.

"Are you going to say what's wrong with it? He asked with an arched eyebrow, peering down at Kurt's hand.

"It's not something major, I bet even you could fix it." He stated, looking up with a challenging gaze.

"Hummel…" Puck sighed, and watched as Kurt retracted his hand from the car and run exactly that hand across his forehead to brush some of the strands aside. It left a nice trail of black oil across the skin and Puck laughed.

Never could he have pictured the fashionable, flaming Kurt, to be soiled with grease. His hands were almost completely black from the oil and his face, just priceless.

"What's so funny?" Kurt almost pouted, almost.

"This." Before he knew it he had reached out and wiped his thumb across the trail on Kurt's forehead, then showed him the black on his thumb.

Kurt gasped at the touch and blushed deeply at the sight. "I didn't…" He mumbled, then looking at his hand and mentally slapping himself.

However, he didn't like the fact that Puck was laughing at him and he reached out to smear a smudge of the oil across Puck's cheek.

"Hey!" Puck reacted too late and the trail was already there and not it was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"You had it coming!" Kurt defended himself, already backing away as he saw Puck reaching to the engine and getting some grease on his hand himself.

"It was your own fault." Puck retorted, reaching out and painting a black spot on Kurt's chin.

"It's your car." Kurt laughed, trying to avoid the hand and managing to trail his finger across the side of his jaw.

"You volunteered at working on it." Puck stated and tapped a lovely dot on Kurt's nose as Kurt was pressed against the wall, having tried to back away, but failing as the solid wall wouldn't move.

The laughing died away as they realized in what kind of position they found themselves in. Puck getting intoxicated with Kurt's lovely scent, questioning himself if that skin was just as soft as it looked, of it that hair was really plastic-like from all the hairspray he imagined the little fag would use on it.

Kurt on the other hand, panted slightly from the laughing and the proximity. He could smell the light musk scent mixed with a hint of transpiration, but he didn't mind that.

He looked up into the dirtied face of Puck and they locked gazes. Puck slowly got mesmerized by the wonderful blue eyes and dragged into the spur of the moment. The feeling of Kurt clutching the fabric of his tee-shirt didn't help and Puck leaned forwards, hesitating a little but eventually sealing the distance between their lips.

Soft lips moved against slightly rougher ones as Kurt reached out and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and pulled them together, leaning them against the wall. At a little whimper from the shorter boy, Puck realized what he was doing however and he quickly broke away, backing up slightly.

"W-what happened?" He asked confused, shaking his head in denial.

Kurt stayed silent and looked down at his feet.

"Are you boys done with playing?" The voice of Kurt's father rang and they both looked at him, slightly shocked. "What? I just wanted to tell you your car is fixed."

Puck blinked and then rushed over, wiping the dirt from his face, paying the man and stepping into the car.

Kurt was left watching, leaning against the wall. He was afraid what would happen, for the boy he had just kissed was the bully that threw him in the dumpster as a daily ritual.

The roar of the engine disturbed his thoughts and Kurt looked up to see Puck leaning out of the window, motioning him closer. Kurt obeyed and plastered a challenging look on his face as he waited for what had to come. "what is it?" He asked in his usual, slightly bitchy tone.

Puck smirked, and pulled him even closer, cupping the back of his head and pulling him another kiss.

When that kiss broke, he gave Kurt a crooked grin. "I think I'll make this my favorite garage." And then he took off, giving a casual wave over his shoulder.


End file.
